Electronic devices utilize power from one or more power sources to perform a variety of different functions. In order to be portable, electronic devices may include one or more batteries that function as the power source. Batteries typically store a limited amount of power and are generally either recharged or discarded when the batteries no longer store sufficient power for use.
In some cases, a battery of an electronic device may be charged by connecting the battery or electronic device to a wired power connection. For example, a wired power connection may include a power cable that connects the battery or electronic device to a wall outlet.
In other cases, the battery may be charged via a wireless power transmission system, such as an inductive power transmission system. In an inductive power transmission system, alternating current is run through a transmit coil. This causes the transmit coil to generate magnetic flux. A voltage may be induced in a receive coil that is positioned within the magnetic flux. Thus, power may be inductively transmitted from the transmit coil to the receive coil.
However, the magnetic flux generated by the transmit coil may interact with nearby objects other than the receive coil. This may interfere with such objects and/or may reduce the efficiency of the inductive power transmission.